Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/TenebrousTorrent
My old account was: User:SoPretentious, this is the contributions: . I was an administrator for 6+ months minus one week. I like checking stories for quality and come across titles that need renaming all the time. Undoing edits with the rollback feature would be helpful as well. :Must be active for two months I was active for four months, then I had intermittent activity for a few months, then I edited consistently from March 2015 to March 2016. My return was September 6th, and I have 55 edits with a two week span of inactivity. I think that meets two months activity, even if it's not the most recent two months. :Must have 450 edits or 25 cases of undone vandalism This is the contributions from my old account, where I have both 450 edits and 25 cases of reverted vandalism: . :Must know the wiki naming conventions The first letter of each word is capitalized unless it is a preposition, coordinating conjunction, or an article (a, an, the), and the word to is lowercase in an infinitive (when it's followed by a verb). First and last word are always capitalized. TenebrousTorrent 21:27, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Deadline: Oct. 23rd 2016 ---- I'm sorry, but looking at your edits, you have about 17-20 article edits. If we're going on the assumption that you've been around since Sept. 5th (when you requested to be made an admin again on my talk page), and we're going to round up to two months, that's 1/3 an edit a day. Given that there are also large gaps (Sept. 19th-Oct 7th) with no activity I really don't see any reason why you'd make a good candidate. While Rollback isn't the most arduous job, we are looking for people who aren't going to disappear for long stretches, are going to make valuable edits, and generally looking to stay for the long haul, you don't seem to be doing any of those things to me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:00, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Thing one: Honestly, you disappeared not once but twice for major spans as an admin with little to no warning. If you want to use your old account as credentials to prove your capabilities, this must too be considered, which is a huge negative against you. Thing two: We have no verification that you are actually SP, and cannot readily verify that claim. Thing three: 55 edits across 42 days total. That's not even 2 edits a day. FURTHERMORE, only 18 of those edits were mainspace, and the rest are either admin/rollback requests or talk page edits. Long story short is I'm personally unconvinced that you will remain with us long enough to justify adding you to any position of continued responsibility. ClericofMadness (talk) 22:25, October 16, 2016 (UTC) :I can verify my email address is the same, that can lend some credibility to me being SP. My inactivity is due to my old account being invaded by a phisher and other real life issues that have been resolved. My reading retention decline mentioned on the last application has been resolved as well, I've never read more clearly. :TenebrousTorrent 02:30, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I won't rehash what others have said, so I will simply add this: if you want the rights, you have to work for them as everyone has. You have a clean slate. Show us that you want/need the rights back by working on the wiki. It's as simple as that. MrDupin (talk) 14:39, October 17, 2016 (UTC)